


Til the morning comes

by killerweasel



Series: Til the morning comes [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, M/M, Multi, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of stink demons and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Til the morning comes

Title: Til the morning comes  
Fandom: Angel/Buffy  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald/Xander Harris  
Word Count: 1,368  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: A tale of stink demons and smut.  
AU after _To Shanshu in LA_

**Til the morning comes**

“Urgh.” He started to sit up a little higher and paused, looking around wildly. “Where am I? And why am I covered in red goop?”

I cleared my throat. When he saw me, his eyes widened. “Who are you? What’s going on? The last thing I remember was bumping into someone at Willy’s. Then there was this stench that made the lockers in gym class smell like roses.”

“Short version?” He nodded. “I was at the bar. You bumped into a Knuks demon, he sprayed you with his scent gland, you passed out, people and demons threw up from the stench, and Willy told us to get you out of there before the smell lasted permanently.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but why you?” He lifted an arm out, blinking at the red goop running down it. “And where are my clothes?”

“The ones not puking debated on just putting you out of your misery. Then someone said you knew the Slayer, so that idea went right out the window. I volunteered to take you back to my hotel room.” It turned out the smile that used to work so well on juries did the same to demons. “I stuck you in the back of my truck. I don’t think I’m going to get that smell out of the bed for months.” My nose wrinkled.

“I guess I owe you a thank you then.” He swirled his hand around in the red glop. “That still doesn’t explain the goop and the lack of clothing.”

“Made a quick stop at a store to get a few things.” Actually, it had been a couple of stores and the clerks had wondered what the hell I needed so many cans for. “Didn’t think you’d want to wake up smelling like that and the stench made my head hurt, so I stripped you down, put you in the tub, tossed the clothes in the dumpsters outside and filled it with what I bought.” I pointed to the stack of cans on the floor. “Tomato juice works wonders.”

“He _skunked_ me?”

I nodded before grabbing another can. “Basically, yeah. Sit up and I’ll pour this one on your head.”

“You stripped me naked.” He eyed me warily. “How do I know you didn’t take advantage of me while I was out?”

My eyebrows shot up. “Does it feel like I’ve done that? Because I think you’d notice.”

Crimson rose up his neck, coating him in a whole new shade of red. “Oh.”

“Have to say though, if you hadn’t stunk like something that’s been festering at the side of the road for a week, I might have had a nice snack.” I smiled at him, letting my face shift for a few seconds.

“Whoa, wait just a second here, person whose name I don’t even know.” He grabbed a hand towel from the rack next to the tub, holding it up between us like some sort of a shield. “You’re a vampire? Oh, that’s just great. I get covered in goop and then made into some vampire’s kinky sex slave.”

The laugh escaped before I could stop it. “My name is Lindsey. That’s quite the imagination you’ve got there.” My fingers tightened around the can. Were all the Slayer’s friends like this guy? “I don’t do the sex slave thing.”

“And why not?” He stood up quickly, sending juice over the side of the tub. “I’m in the prime of my life here. Any proper vampire would love to get me all tied up and then have his wicked way with me. See?” He went into what I had to assume was a sexy pose.

I bit my lip until I could comment without snorting. “All I see is a cute guy coated in tomato juice.”

“Some vampire you are. You should have gone all grr and attacked me by now.” If I didn’t know better, I’d swear he was pouting. “You didn’t even touch me.”

“I swear you’re a bigger pain in the ass than Angel is.” I shook my head. “Now sit your ass back down so I can pour this on your head and we can finish getting you clean.”

“You know Dead Boy?” He sat down with a sigh. “By the way, this stuff is getting cold.”

I held up my bad arm. “Yeah, I know him. We aren’t exactly bestest buddies.”

“He chopped off your hand?” A shudder went through his frame. “And here I thought getting punched in the head for no reason was bad.”

“It’s a long story. I pissed him off when he was holding a scythe. That’s not a good idea.” I motioned for him to tilt his head back and once he did, I slowly poured the contents of the can over his head. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Xander.” Xander stuck his hand out, realized I couldn’t shake it since I was holding the can, and flushed with embarrassment. “Sorry.”

I dropped the can onto the floor, kicking it over by the others. Then I reached out and began to run my fingers through his hair. “And just out of curiosity, did you want me to go all grr and touch you? I could do that. Hell, it might be fun. But not until you’re clean because I really don’t like the taste of tomato juice.”

My fingers dipped lower, stroking the back of his neck. A tiny moan slipped from his lips. “You won’t turn me, right? I don’t think I’d like being a member of the undead.”

“I wouldn’t turn you.” That didn’t mean I wasn’t going to bite him or take a taste though. Lugging his ass around had made me very hungry.

After a few minutes, he tilted his head in my direction. “Did the smell go away?”

I inhaled deeply. The only things I could smell now were lust and tomato juice. “Yeah, it worked. Push the button to let this crap go down the drain and then turn on the shower.”

Xander hit the button with his toe. “Um... Are you going to join me in the shower? There’s enough room for both of us and I’ll never be able to get that juice out of those hard to reach places.”

I stared at him for a moment. He was serious. “Sure. Why the hell not?”

\---

I licked the blood from the corner of my mouth as I stared down at Xander’s face. He squirmed a little, tugging at the pieces of torn t-shirt keeping him tied to the bed. “Is this more of what you had in mind?” While I wasn’t gung-ho about the whole sex slave thing, I could certainly handle kinky.

Xander said something, but I couldn’t understand it through the make-shift gag, so he nodded instead. My fingertip trailed down his cock until the reached the shoelace that was currently keeping him hard. I smirked as I tightened my hand around the base of his cock. Xander’s eyes fluttered closed. “Going to fuck you so hard you’ll feel it for a week. Then I’ll drink my fill and do it all over again.” Leaning down, I traced my tongue over the bite on his inner thigh. Xander moaned and I smiled as fresh precome leaked out of his cock. Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

\---

“Xander?” I eased the gag from between his lips. “Come on, open your eyes. We’re almost done.” I waited until he did what I said. Then my mouth met his and I kissed him deeply.

By the time I pulled away, he was gasping for air. “Lindsey...”

I raised an eyebrow. “Something you want, Xander?”

Xander licked his lips. “Been so close for so long. Can’t take it any longer. Please?”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” At the same time I undid the shoelace, I sank my fangs into his throat. The noise Xander made as he came was music to my ears.

\---

Xander’s head rested on my chest as I stroked my fingers through his hair. “Damn. That was... Do you do that to all the guys you save from stink demons?”

I chuckled. “Only the interesting ones.”


End file.
